Rumors About Us
by atasfan16
Summary: Toph and Sokka throw Aang a party! What happens when something strange occurs and someone spreads rumors about them at Element High? Will lies bring them closer together or tear them apart? Find out! Tokka AU modern please review
1. Incidents

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender. If I did it would have to be rated PG13 instead of TVY7 Lol **

**This is actually not the tokka story I was going too make but it will lead into the story! :D Hope you enjoy**

**Zuko, Mai - Senior**

**Sokka, Suki, Yue, Jet – junior**

**Toph, Katara, Aang, Ty lee, Azula - sophomore**

**Teo, Duke - freshmen**

_**Incidents**_

**Toph's POV**

Yes, finally school is over! How I hate Mondays! Hey it's Toph here. I'm just going to visit Sokka at his locker. He's been my best friend since 2nd grade. Sokka Kuruk is the laziest, funniest and coolest person I've ever met. (Besides me that is) His sister is also one of my best friends. Ah sugarqueen, she's such a goodie two shoes.

"Hey Toph, what's up?" I heard Sokka yell from across the hall. I ran to him, (Knocking down some random freshmen)

"Hey Snoozles, we have to talk about Aang's surprise party," I whispered making sure Aang wasn't around to here.

"Don't worry Toph I got it all figured out. First, I'll lead Aang to my house and tell him he left his book there. Then we'll turn off the lights and everyone will hide. When he walks in we'll all yell Surprise!" Everyone turned too look at him.

"Rape!" A random person screamed.

"I bet you would!" I yelled back before turning too Sokka.

"I'll take care of getting Aang too the party. You do the rest."

"Fine," he said as he walked off.

"Hello!" Aang said tapping my shoulder. Out of instinct I snapped my fist back and hit him square in the nose.

"Don't sneak up on me Twinkletoes!" He felt his nose too see if anything was broken. When he decided that he would be fine he asked,

"What was all that about?" I stared at him with my milky green eyes.

"Wouldn't you like too know?" I slung my bad ass backpack over my shoulder and walked out the school leaving a confused Aang behind.

"Thanks for walking with me to Sokka's house Toph. I didn't even realize that I left my book there." Man, was Twinkletoes gullible or what? We arrived at the front door.

"Well here we are!" I yelled so that Sokka could know that we were here. I slowly opened the door.

"Why is it so…"

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled

"This is… seriously thanks guys!" Aang said with his famous crooked grin.

"You didn't think we forgot, did you?" Sugarqueen said hugging him.

"Well let's party!" Sokka shouted as he turned the speakers on full blast.

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

Aang's party is going great! He didn't suspect a thing. So anyway, I walked too my girlfriend Suki when this freshmen spills soda all over my shirt. That just ruined my happy mood. Just then I see Toph holding her stomach and laughing.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

I went to go find Sokka so that I could ask him something.. If only I didn't have such terrible eyesight. Damn foggy contacts. Finally I found him. I was about to talk to him when someone spills soda all over his shirt. Boy, did I have fun laughing at Snoozles. I saw him frowning at me and laughed even harder as I approached him.

"Hey Sokka! I wasn't aware that we were having a wet t-shirt contest!"

"Haha, very funny Toph," He said trying to wipe it off.

"Hey I left my spiked bad ass collar in your room the last time I was here. Can I go get it?"

"Is everything you own bad ass?" He asked still trying to get the stain off.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then I'll come with you."

We walked upstairs and into his room. It had piles of laundry everywhere! I couldn't even see the carpet. (Not that I would be able too it was kind of dark) He took of his shirt and threw it on the floor. I couldn't help but blush._ Gosh Toph blushing! What's wrong with me?_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey Toph, I thought you were looking for you bad ass spiked collar."

"Yeah, I am." I started too frantically search for it. I finally found it on top of his T.V.

"I got… Whoa!" I tripped and held on too Sokka as I fell. I fell right on his bed and he laid on top of me. We stayed like that for a moment until I realized the odd position we were in. I blushed and quickly pushed him off of me. "Get off of me meathead!" I yelled, but not to loudly.

"Oh Toph I'm sorry I…"

Just forget it Snoozles!"

* * *

**Ty lee's POV**

So I was at Aang's party, hitting on guys, dancing and having fun. About 20 minutes into it I had to use the bathroom. Curse my tiny bladder. I ran upstairs and suddenly heard a noise. It came from Sokka's room. I peeked in and what do I see? Sokka Kuruk lying on top of Toph Beifong shirtless! I'm so telling EVERYONE! I quickly used the bathroom and ran downstairs.

"Mai, Mai!" I yelled looking for my gloomy friend. "I found her talking to Yue."Great you can both here the news!"

"What news?" Mai asked her voice so… bland.

"Sokka Kuruk and Toph Beifong hit it off in Sokka's room!"

"No way, you mean like…" "Yes!" I said too Mai.

"Poor Suki," Yue said, "I can't believe Sokka's cheating on her."

Mai glared at me before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I took a picture on my phone, see!" I pulled out my phone and showed them the picture.

"Oh, wow." Yue said. "You should send it to everyone to get back at that cheating bastard." "

I plan too."

**So what did you think? More too come! ^^ I guess I'll be multitasking now. Please review and yes flames accepted, I'll just ignore them anyway :) ALSO please join my friend roselinakatweasley is hosting an Ouran High School Host club forum! The link is on my profile, please join. (I plug with no shame!)**


	2. How could you?

Hey! ^^ sorry for the wait, school's really cutting into my writing time. Well here's chapter 2 as promised :D Oh and Toph's a bit clueless at first. Probably her lack of sleep…

**Oh and thanks too…**

**VivaLaBoheme1995**

**cookiemonster321**

**Aimee**

**Firelady Jennay**

**For reviewing!**

How Could You?

**Toph's POV**

Another day at Element High, I'm so tired. We partied 'till two!

"Hey Onji, did you hear about Toph?" I heard a girl whisper in the hallway. What did they hear about me? Oh well, it was probably nothing. I said hi to Teo as I walked up to Zuko's locker. Zuko Phoenix is like a big brother to me. Most people think he's emo, they're probably right.

"Hey hothead, what's up?" I asked pushing my bangs out of my face.

"How could you do that to Suki?"

"Do what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Why with Sokka? Couldn't you have picked someone else?" He said slamming his locker closed.

I assumed, for some reason, that he was talking about the party. It kind of makes sense. He hates Sokka and knows that I used to like him. I still don't get why Zuko would be so against Sokka and me planning a party together at Sokka's house though.

"It is his house. It's not like I could have had Haru's permission!"

"You're unbelievable!" He walked off. He must hate Sokka more than I thought. I'll just let him cool down. I just walked away and started searching for Sokka.

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

I hate mornings! At least I got through 4th period alive. I wish the first five periods of the day were nap time. _Her hairs so soft._ Wait, what am I saying? _I love her smile. _No, no she's my friend, it was an accident. I kept scolding myself each time I thought about Toph until Suki walked up to me.

"G' morning beautiful," I said to her, leaning against the wall.

"Cut the crap Sokka! How Long?" Whoa, she sounds angry.

"What do you mean 'how long'?"

"How long have you been cheating on me with Toph?"

"What are…" I started to say but she interrupted.

"It's over Sokka! You can have this damn necklace back and you can go to the dance with that whore!" She turned around as tears swelled up in her eyes and ran of crying. Everyone stared at me.

"Suki, come back!" What did I do? I never cheated on her, and I don't love Toph Beifong! At least I think I don't…

* * *

**Toph's POV**

"Hey Sokka… what's wrong?" He stood there holding a necklace and he had this empty expression.

"Toph," he said his voice trembling a bit "is there something, about us, that I don't know?"

"Umm, not that I know of."

"Then why did Suki say I cheated on her, _with you_?" He said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Wh…wh… WHAT!" I thought for a moment and then it clicked. What Zuko had said, it wasn't about planning the party with Sokka. If it wasn't that then… Oh shit! "Sokka, come with me now!" I grabbed his arm as we ran through a crowd of people.

"Toph we're gonna be late for lunch!" He said holding the necklace tightly in his hand.

I took him to the front of the school where I saw Zuko talking to Mai. "Zuko, hey Zuko! Come here!" He waved to Mai and she glared at me.

"What now Toph?" He asked turning to stare at Sokka.

"Today, at your locker, you weren't talking about me and Sokka planning the party, were you?"

"What? No, of course not! How could you not know what I'm talking about?" He yelled causing people to look our way.

"Just tell me!" I had an idea of what he was talking about. I hope they didn't see us yesterday. It was an accident, but I would _never_ live it down. He took out his phone and showed me a picture of Sokka and I."How the hell did you get that picture?"

"So you did!" He said looking at Sokka as if he was about to tear his throat out.

"No, I fell, Zuko! I don't know how anyone got that picture, but it was a complete accident!"

"Oh right Toph, you _fell_." He said looking a little hurt.

"She did." Sokka said quietly from behind me, still holding that necklace.

"You have no right to talk jerky breath!" Zuko looked as if he was about to lunge forward and stab Sokka to death.

"Zuko, I wouldn't lie to you! You're like an older brother to me." He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe you Toph." He then slowly stepped up to Sokka. "If you ever hurt her, I will personally kill you. Got it?" Sokka nodded. Wow, he sounded serious.

"Zuko, who sent you that picture?" "Umm… Jin did." He stared at his phone. "Looks like it's been sent to _a lot_ of people."

"My…life…is…ruined!" Sokka said face palming himself between every word.

"Shut up Snoozles and come with me. We're going to get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

**Yue's POV**

"Guys are all the same! Liars and cheaters and uhh! This is why I broke up with Sokka!"

"I guess we can make a 'Guys are all idiots' club." Suki said smirking. We were outside sitting at our usual lunch table.

"Yeah isn't that true, right Mai? Mai?"

"Yeah, sure…" Mai said playing with a fire Lily. "She's been like that all day. Watch this!" Ty Lee said grinning at Mai. "Look, there's Zuko!"

"Where?" Mai jumped up fixing her hair. We all laughed as Mai's face grew redder and redder. "It's not funny guys!"

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

"Toph wait up!"

"No way Sokka, I'm going to kill Jin!" She ran so fast that I could barley keep up.

"There she is!" Jin was putting her stuff in her locker. 'RUN' I mouthed to her, but it was too late. "Hey Toph, how's it… _eeep_!" She grabbed Jin's shirt and pinned her against her locker. "Where'd you get that picture?"

"Ty Lee sent it to me! I have nothing to do with it I swear!" Toph dropped Jin and once again grabbed my arm.

"Come on Sokka, we're going to pay Ty Lee a visit."

Here we go.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

"Sokka hurry up!"

"I'll… be there…in a second." He said trying to catch his breath. He's so weak.

"Hey Toph, what's up?"

"I have no time too talk Duke."

"It's _The_ Duke. So…what you looking for?" He said leaning against the lockers.

"Ty Lee, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's already outside eating lunch."

"Great, Thanks!" I ran down the vacant hallway to the courtyard.

"Wait…up…Toph!" Sokka said panting. I looked around.

"Hey Sokka, can you see them?" Damn my eyesight!

"Yeah… they're right there." He said pointing to a table on the far side of the school.

"And then Haru said hi and I was like… Oh, hello Toph."

"What are you up too? Spreading more lies I suppose." Before Ty Lee could answer Suki answered for her.

"What are you up too? Stealing more boyfriends I suppose."

"Oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that!"

"Bring it!" She said removing her fan earrings.

"Stop, stop. You can't resolve your problems this way!"

"Shut up Sokka!" I yelled.

"Maybe he's right." Ty Lee said holding us apart.

"Maybe he is right," Suki said flipping her auburn hair, "but she's still a bitch."

"You're dead!" I swung my fist across her face and hit her nose. She stepped back, blood running down her face.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sort of. I apologize if it's a bit crappy. I write most of this at school and I lost my magic pen! It gave me so many ideas! ='[ Anyway, hope you liked it. There will be more TophxSokka romance. I just put that Yue's POV in there so that it would hint at the upcoming Maiko. Please Review! =]**


	3. A Day at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Chapter 3, in which alot of money is spent, alot of yelling goes on, and random dreams occur. This chapter is like 1/4 song fic. kind of. The dream sequence was based off of a dream that I had a few days ago. I hope you enjoy.**

**Toph's POV**

So there I was, waiting for Suki to make her move.

"My nose, I think it's broken!" She said holding the bridge of her nose.

"Oh please, grow a backbone." I yelled raising my fists up.

She stepped forward and slapped me across the face. No one touches Toph Beifong, not unless they want to loose a leg. A smug smile spread across her face. Ha, she actually thought she hurt me. I roundhouse kicked her knocking her off balance. Her leg bent backward and cracked. Eh, she didn't loose a leg but breaking it is enough for me.

"Ha take that you-"

"Ms. Beifong, to the office!"

Oops busted.

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

Wow just wow. In a time span of two days my life has become a living hell. Suki hates me, rumors about Toph and I are all over the school, and my girlfriend, ex girlfriend, has a fractured nose and broken leg. I feel kind of bad that her parents are suing Toph for 500,000 bucks. I mean she broke some bones but that's a lot of money.

"Here principal Ozai, give this to Ms. YangChens parents." It sounded like Toph's mom. I met her once when she dropped Toph off at my house. She was coming to see Katara.

"Sit down Mrs. Beifong." He said instructing her to sit next to Toph. "Well we're going to suspend your daughter for a week. Besides that you're ok. You've already paid so there shouldn't be any legal problems. In the mean time, try to control your daughter."

Wait what? She already paid it?

"Thank you principal Ozai. Come here young lady!" She dragged Toph out the door.

"See ya Toph." I yelled.

"Later Meathead."

* * *

**Toph's POV**

So it's Saturday. My first day of suspension starts Monday. My mom agreed to let me go to the mall with Katara since I didn't get expelled. Sokka was supposed to be coming but my mom didn't want me seeing him.

"My ride's here mom!"

"I hope that Bee girl isn't driving. The last time she did you guys almost crashed, and she's not old enough to drive!" She yelled.

"Don't worry her cousin Jun's driving."

"Ok. Have fun sweetie."

I ran down the stairs grabbing a snickers bar before I rushed out the door.

Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked as I climbed into the car. Hm, a convertible, not bad.

"Your house is huge!" Katara said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that my family is one of the richest families on Kyoshi."

"How do you forget to mention that?" Bee asked.

"I just don't really like to talk about it."

"Well then, where to Bee?" Jun asked.

"The mall downtown."

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was going to be about a two hour drive. We had just picked up Zuko, and because we ran out of space I had to sit on his lap. After the first twenty minutes Zuko and Katara fell asleep.

"So Longshot, why'd you decide to tag along?" Small talk is not my forte.

"I talked him into it. We're meeting Jet and Duke there." Be answered for him as always.

"Ok." I guess I'll listen to my ipod. Let's see; Pushing Me Away, Cassie, He's In My Blood, Everything... here we go. Young by Hollywood Undead. I looked over at Bee. She had fallen asleep on Longshot's shoulder. So only three of us are awake. I just shrugged my shoulders and hit play.

We are young,  
We have heart,  
Born in this world as it falls apart.  
We are strong,  
We don't belong,  
Born in this world as it all falls apart.

I forgot that I had the volume on maximum. Not only did it almost break my eardrums, but it also woke everyone up.

"Turn it off Toph!" Zuko yelled covering his ears. I turned it down.

"Hehe, sorry about that." I put my earphones back in and put it on my "Rise Against" playlist. What songs do I have on here you ask? Well I have one song, Swing Life Away. I used to listen to it so much, that I downloaded it twenty times so that I could listen to it nonstop. I wish I had a pillow. Well, Zuko's shoulder will have to do. I guess I'll just close my eyes for...

* * *

Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?

_"Push me higher Sokka!" I yelled as I swayed back and forth on a red swing. _

_"Sure thing Toph!" He yelled._

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first.  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words.

_He sat down on the swing beside me. The mood got sad and I could see something was troubling him. "The good times we're having reminds me of when my mom was alive." He said placing his hand on mine. "She was one of the most important people in the world to me. I was eight when I lost her in a car accident."_

_"I'm sorry Sokka. I don't know what I would do without my parents. I know that they think I'm helpless. They've treated me differently ever since they found out that I would go blind by the age of nineteen. I still love them either way."_

_"I don't know what I would do without you Toph." He said smiling at me. The mood was lifted and we started to swing again._

We live on front porches and swing life away.  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end.  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.

_We swung higher and higher, our laughter filling the air. We weren't worried about anything. I looked over at him and couldn't help but smile. Our worries and tears forgotten._

Swing life away.  
Swing life away.  
Swing life away.

* * *

"Toph wake up!"

"Huh, what?" I looked up. It was Zuko trying to push me off of him.

"We're here Toph, you can get off now."

"Oh right." I got up and got out of the car. Everyone was already out. We must have been really tired this morning.

"Ok guys, I'm going to hit the café. Just call me when you need a ride." Jun said hopping back in the car.

"Alright let's hit the music store!" I proclaimed running in.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Smellerbee, over here." Jet called waving at Bee and Longshot.

"Everyone, meet back at the entrance in two hours!" She yelled running to Jet and Duke with Longshot right behind her.

"Hey Duke."

"It's _The _Duke!"

"Hey guys." Aang said as he ran towards us.

"Hey Twinkletoes, you made it." I said letting out a yawn.

"Yeah, my uncle dropped me off." He said starring at Katara.

"Well, Toph and I are gonna go. Just remember to meet back here in two hours." Katara said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Finally, we're walking to the music store. I really need some new CD's.

"Oooh, look! It's amazing." She was drooling over a dress behind the window of this one store.

"Come on Katara. Let's go!" I yelled trying to pull her away.

"But Toph, prom's in three weeks! I wanna go dress shopping!" She pleaded.

"Ok fine." I might as well see if there's one I want.

She raced into the store looking for the dress. As soon as she found it she ran to the fitting room. She came out in a strapless crystal blue dress. It reached the floor and looked as if it could float on air.

"Yup, this is definitely the dress!" She squealed. Katara turned around to check the price tag. Her face fell, "Oh, it's $1,000. Great, it's the last one and I only have $200." I was afraid she would start crying, so I dug in my wallet and handed her $800.

"Here sugarqueen, this should cover it."

"I can't take this Toph."

"I want you to have it and I won't take no for an answer." I stated.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I can't breathe. She's hugging me to tight.

"Don't mention it." I said pushing her off.

When she bought the dress she wouldn't stop jumping. "Would you stop Sweetness? You look like an idiot."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" She exclaimed still jumping. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the awesomest dress. I know I've said this millions of times before, but that dress is badass! It was a strapless shimmering black dress. The bottom was lined with a deep purple and it came to your knees, if you're my height. I went over to grab it but someone grabbed it first.

"Give it back Suki!" She looked at me and smiled. Her nose was bandaged and her leg was put in a cast. Mai and Yue assisted her with her bags because she was on crutches.

"Nithe try Toth!" The side of her jaw was swollen causing her speech to be slurred.

"You can't even pay for this. It's $20,000."

"Well, when my pawents thued you, they gaf $50,000 to me." She hissed. She ran, well limped to the checkout counter before I could stop her.

"That would be $20,000 miss."

"Here you go." She said handing her the money and taking the bag.

"Thee you later."

"That bitch! I can't believe this!"

"Toph," Katara said.

"I hope a freakin bus runs her over!"

"Toph," she said again.

"That whore. I hope her life becomes hell!"

"Toph!"

"Godammit, what Katara!" She pointed behind me. I turned around and saw a couple of parents with their kids. They were all staring at me.

"Maybe we should go." Katara said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Two hours passed by fast. I finally got my CD's and Katara bought a bunch of shoes. (Which I paid for. There goes my allowance.) We walked to the entrance and saw Bee, Longshot, Duke and Jet there.

"Hey guys, where-"

"We're here!" I heard Aang yell from behind me.

"There you are. What did you buy?" They were both holding six bags.

"Video games, movies and a bunch of clothes from Hot Topic." Aang answered. One of the movies fell out if Zuko's bag.

"A Warriors Home. Isn't that a chick flick?"

"He bought it!" They yelled pointing at each other.

"Alright then, to the food court we go!" I announced.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What do you guys want?" Bee asked us.

"Nachos, a churro and a large coke." Zuko said.

"Same here." Katara and I answered.

"I want a vegetarian sub, chips, and medium Sierra Mist." Aang never eats meat.

"I'll have a taco, a churro and a large Dr. Pepper." Jet said.

"Me too!" Duke yelled.

"What about you Longshot?" Bee asked. "Ok so four Nachos, seven churros, four large cokes, a veggie sub, chips, a medium Sierra Mist, two tacos, two large Dr. Peppers and a medium Pepsi." She said to the person at the cash register.

"That'll be $49.50."

"Here you go." I'll never figure out how she knows what Longshot's thinking.

"Thank you sir." Oh, here we go again.

"I'm a girl!"

We sat down at one of the table and started talking. I'm still mad about what happened earlier today. Speaking of the devil, she's here.

"Hey lother, how's it going?" Suki asked still smirking.

"Wow Toph, you really messed her up. Nice job." Bee said.

"Oh thut up!" she said.

"I won't hesitate to beat you up!" Bee yelled.

"Ooh, I'm tho thcared." She leapt out of her seat but Longshot held her back. Suki limed away laughing along with Yue and Mai. Then the awesomest thing happened. Bee took her churro and chucked it at Suki. It hit her square on the back and she fell, her crutches landing on her.

"Score!" I yelled high fiving Bee.

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

I'm sitting here bored out of my mind. I got three days of detention for "being involved." Katara should be coming home any moment. I can't believe I didn't get to go. It sucks being grounded. If my dad didn't have the day off today I would've snuck out.

"Sokka, open up!" It's Katara, I better go get it. I opened the door and the first person I see is Toph. She walked in carrying a bunch of bags. Katara was right behind her carrying some more bags. "What did you buy Katara?"

"Just some shoes and the awesomest dress!" She yelled.

"Hey snoozles what's up?" Toph asked setting down the last bag.

"Not much, just got detention."

"Oh sorry." She said rubbing her arm.

"No, it's ok. It was kinda cool how you roundhouse kicked her."

"You think that it was cool how I roundhouse kicked your ex?" She had a puzzled look on her face,

"Well-"

"Toph, Jun's waiting for you." Katara said. Good thing, I didn't really have an answer to that.

"I have to go. Bye Sokka."

"Bye Toph."

I got my ipod out of my pocket and stuck the earphones in my ears. Swing Life Away, I don't remember having this song. Oh well. I dozed off on the couch and had the weirdest dream.

**I hope you enjoyed! This is probably the longest chapter so far. Thanks for reading and please review ^_^ Oh and Smellerbee ordered the same thing as Zuko, Katara and Toph. Longshot had a churro and a medium pepsi. Aang however, was churro less, how sad.**


End file.
